


Told You So

by karcathy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drinking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, anyway this is incredibly self indulgent but why not, pretty sure it's not enough drinking to make the consent dubious tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika has never been clubbing before, but Leorio manages to convince him it'll be fun. In the end, he's probably right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely set in the UK (100% based on my university because I'm lazy - if you go here, you probably know the club I mean) to make the drinking age 18. Leorio's a 2nd year, Kurapika's a first year but skipped a year at some point (nerd) so he's a year younger than most freshers. There's definitely a picture of him in the bar just in case he tried to buy alcohol underage.

Leorio was definitely acting more shocked than strictly necessary upon finding out that Kurapika had never been to a nightclub, especially since he knew his friend well enough to realise that sort of thing was exactly the opposite of his usual scene. Kurapika wasn't exactly interested in getting up close and personal with dozens of sweaty strangers under the influence of alcohol, although he did have to admit he was slightly curious. Perhaps more because it would be with Leorio than anything else.

“Well, it's not that surprising,” he said, rolling his eyes at Leorio's exaggerated shocked expression, “I've only been 18 for 2 weeks, and you're two years older than I am.”

“Haven't you heard of fake ID?” asked Leorio, shaking his head in amazement.

“I've never particularly wanted to use one,” Kurapika replied, smiling, “I haven't even used my real one yet. Well, not as proof of age, anyway.”

“What? That's crazy!” said Leorio, “Well, you're using it tonight!”

Kurapika put up a token amount of resistance, but caved without much pressure, agreeing to come over to Leorio's at 9. Privately, he was a little hopeful; he'd never been brave enough to make a move sober, but perhaps with a little drop in his inhibitions, he might finally get somewhere with Leorio. Whatever happened, at least this could be an interesting new experience for him.

***

It was 8:59 when he arrived at Leorio's. He knocked twice, then stepped back, nervously smoothing down his shirt.

“You're early,” said Leorio, smirking, and Kurapika laughed.

“I forgot 9 actually means half past for you,” he teased, following him inside and then starting up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Only for social events,” Leorio corrected him, “I'm only 10 minutes late to most lectures. Anyway, haven't you heard of fashionably late?”

“Hmm. That's just a phrase made up to make you feel better about yourselves,” Kurapika said, “Besides, I thought you didn't bother going to half of your lectures anyway.”

“Only if they're before 10. It's just inhumane to set them that early,” he complained, as if Kurapika hadn't heard this five hundred times before, “Medicine is just cruel.”

“Maybe if you didn't go out every night...”

“It's not every night!” said Leorio, pulling open the door to his room, “Besides, they know we're students.”

“At least you don't have Saturday lectures,” said Kurapika, sitting down carefully on the edge of his bed.

“True,” said Leorio, rummaging through a drawer then triumphantly producing a bottle of wine, “I can't believe you didn't tell me it was your birthday.”

“But we were still on holiday,” Kurapika said, accepting the _Harry Potter_ mug Leorio handed him, “I didn't see you.”

“I had to find out through Facebook!” Leorio protested, pulling out a mug with _Trust me, I'm almost a doctor_ written on it, “It was your 18th!”

“Well, I didn't think it was a big deal. Everyone else in first year has been 18 for a while, after all.”

“Only because you're a nerd,” Leorio countered, unscrewing the cap of the wine bottle.

“Everyone here is a nerd. _You're_ a medical student.”

“I'm a cool medical student,” said Leorio, pouring a generous amount of wine into his mug, “And we pre-drink with style.”

“Hmm,” said Kurapika, as Leorio filled his mug, “Cheap wine from mugs. Very classy.”

“Well, I'm still a student. I'll be able to afford glasses one day.”

Kurapika laughed. Cautiously, he took a sip of wine, then grimaced at the bitter taste.

“Does all alcohol have to taste this bad?” he asked, frowning, “Does anyone _actually_ enjoy it?”

“It's an acquired taste,” Leorio admitted, “You should probably just down it.”

Kurapika hesitated for a moment, then tipped his head back and chugged almost the whole mug of wine. He spluttered, spraying wine all over Leorio, and gagged.

“That wasn't any better!” he said in an accusatory tone.

“I was kidding!” Leorio managed to say, through his laughter, “Do you want a refill? Or maybe we should just do shots.”

“I thought we were pre-drinking in style?”

“That was before you spat wine all over me,” Leorio said, wiping a few flecks off of his face and dabbing at his shirt.

“Fair point,” conceded Kurapika, “I don't think I can drink this.”

“All right, I think I have some vodka somewhere.”

“Is pre-drinking really that important?” Kurapika asked, shuffling backwards on the bed and leaning against the wall, “Can't we just go to the club now?”

“Okay, well, first of all it's half past 9, so it won't even be open yet, and second of all you definitely don't want to turn up to a club sober and early,” said Leorio, producing a half-empty bottle of cheap vodka and two novelty shot glasses, “Because that would just be sad. Anyway, it's cheaper to drink here.”

“Oh. So what time are we leaving, then?”

“I don't know, 11 or 12 maybe? Whenever we feel like it,” said Leorio, shrugging, “Anyway, let's see how you like shots.”

***

Kurapika did not like shots, but they were more manageable than the wine – or at least, they were smaller. He only managed two before Leorio decided that was quite enough pre-drinking – and by then, it was nearly 11, since it took Kurapika a long time to recover between each one, and then psych himself up for the next. Leorio laughing at him definitely didn't help. He lost track of how much Leorio drank – straight from the bottle, alternating between wine and vodka, all pretence of classiness forgotten – but he still didn't seem especially drunk. The two shots (and however much wine he'd actually managed to swallow) had him feeling pleasantly buzzed. Despite the taste, he could see why people enjoyed alcohol; it had a warm, fuzzy feeling to it, even though he swayed slightly when he stood up.

“Damn, you're a lightweight,” said Leorio, helping him down the stairs, “Maybe we shouldn't go out after all.”

“No, I'm fine,” protested Kurapika, pulling away even though he was enjoying the arm around his shoulder, “We should go.”

“All right,” said Leorio, opening the door for him, “It's not far, but you might sober up a little on the walk.”

***

The queue outside the club – a tacky Hawaiian themed place hidden away behind the shopping centre – was longer than Kurapika expected.

“How long do people wait to get into these places?” he asked, as they made their way to the back.

“Oh, up to an hour, on a busy night,” replied Leorio, leaning casually against the wall, “But don't worry. We shouldn't be waiting more than 10 or 15 minutes.”

“That long?” Kurapika asked, rubbing his arms and wishing he'd worn something warmer – it was chilly for April, and he'd forgone long sleeves, assuming it'd be too hot inside.

“Don't worry,” said Leorio, pulling him close and vigorously rubbing his arm, “I'll warm you up.”

Kurapika pulled away, laughing, but he could feel the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“Ah, it's late,” he said, stretching his arms and yawning, “I'm starting to feel sleepy.”

“It's not even midnight yet. What kind of student are you?”

“The responsible kind.”

“The boring kind,” countered Leorio, “Look, we're nearly inside. I'll buy you a Jaegerbomb.”

“What is that?”

“Bad decisions in liquid form. You'll love it.”

Kurapika laughed, holding out his driving license to the bouncer then stepping through. He waited patiently to pay the entrance fee, then followed Leorio past the coat check and upstairs. The music was so loud he could feel it pulsating through the soles of his feet as they wound their way through the room, although Leorio was having some trouble fitting through, and the crowd was especially dense around the bar.

“Hey,” he yelled, standing on his tiptoes and tugging Leorio down so his ear was level with his mouth, “Do you want me to buy them? I think I can reach the bar more easily.”

“Okay,” shouted Leorio, loudly enough to hurt his eardrums, “Here you are. Two Jaegerbombs!”

Clutching the note Leorio handed him in his slightly sweaty palm, Kurapika slipped through the crowd and managed to quickly reach the counter. He leant against it and waited patiently for the girl in front to finish ordering, then somehow managed to convey his order to the bartender. He re-emerged clutching two cold glasses, and pushed his way back through to Leorio, who was easy to find since he was easily the tallest person in the club.

“Excellent!” shouted Leorio, downing his glass in one, and Kurapika attempted to follow suit, shivering slightly as the cold liquid hit the back of his throat, “All right! Let's dance!”

He grabbed both of their glasses and deposited them on the nearest table, then pulled Kurapika into the centre of the dancefloor. Kurapika's head still felt fuzzy, but he found he was suddenly wide awake; whatever was in that drink was working. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do, but it seemed like everyone else was moving vaguely rhythmically and shouting along to the deafening music, so he tried to follow suit. Leorio was still holding his wrist, and the crowd was so dense they were pressed right up against each other, their chests brushing together as they moved. Kurapika relaxed into the movement, letting Leorio's hand glide down to rest against his shoulder, and tried to enjoy the sensation of several strangers rubbing up against him. Despite the noise and the crushing heat of the bodies around him, he was actually enjoying this – perhaps because of how close it was pushing him to Leorio. Trying to make the movement casual, he slipped his arm around Leorio's waist and pulled them subtly closer together. Everywhere they touched, it felt like his skin was on fire, and with his mind clouded by alcohol, all he could think about was getting closer.

***

He lost track of time whilst they were in the club, and was shocked to see it was nearly half past two when they stumbled outside, laughing and with their arms still around each other.

“Okay, that was pretty fun,” he admitted.

“I told you so,” said Leorio, “I'm always right. Did you leave anything at my place?”

“I think my jacket is on your bed,” he lied, wanting an excuse to stay with him for a bit longer.

***

Leorio had forgotten about the jacket by the time they reached his room. They both sat on the bed, just close enough that their thighs were touching. Kurapika couldn't remember what they had been talking about; all he could think about was the fact that he was sitting with Leorio on his bed, and they were both a bit drunk, and _anything_ could happen. Even so, he was paralysed with fear. Still in silence, he looked up at Leorio to see he was already staring down at him. Before he could say a word, Leorio leant in and pressed their lips together, one hand coming up to cup his face. Kurapika was too shocked to respond at first, and then he realised he had no idea how to respond. He hoped his complete lack of experience wasn't too obvious as he tried to move his lips with Leorio's, bringing his hands up to rest on his waist. Leorio felt clumsy too, and he tasted of alcohol, but even so, this was better than he could have hoped. Kurapika followed his movements, trying to ignore the nervous pit in his stomach screaming about how he had no idea what he was doing because this was finally, _finally_ happening. It felt almost like a dream, although perhaps that was because his brain was still somewhat fogged by alcohol. Leorio's hand slipped into his hair and his mouth edged open, his tongue running across Kurapika's lips and then gently into his mouth. The sensation of another tongue against his was weird but oddly, not unpleasant, and he leaned in closer – and then slipped onto the floor, pulling Leorio with him. Leorio laughed softly, then shifted so he could resume kissing him, carefully propped up on his elbows so he wasn't crushing him. Kurapika threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, and he collapsed, his hands running down his sides and his weight pinning him to the ground. Kurapika sighed as Leorio broke off the kiss to run his tongue along his jaw. He sat up, his knees sliding forwards between Kurapika's legs, pushing them gently apart. Kurapika followed, moving to straddle him, and Leorio gently slipped his hands under his shirt and pushed it upwards. Kurapika quickly tugged it off and then moved back in to kiss Leorio again, his hands dancing across his chest and then under his shirt.

“Wait,” said Leorio, panting softly.

“What is it?” asked Kurapika, pulling back concernedly.

“This is a really uncomfortable position.”

Kurapika laughed, but stood up and moved onto the bed, lying down on his side.

“Better?” he asked, as Leorio joined him.

Leorio answered by kissing him again, pushing him gently so he was almost, but not entirely, on top of him. Kurapika made a small contended noise, his arms wrapping around Leorio's waist. He honestly felt like he could kiss Leorio forever – although from the way Leorio's hands were wandering, he had other ideas. He sighed softly as Leorio moved to his neck, kissing gently, one hand supporting his weight and the other coming to rest against his thigh, sliding slowly upwards. He kissed his way down his torso to the waistband of his trousers, and back up again, gently teasing until Kurapika let out a soft whine, tangling his fingers in Leorio's hair and attempting to push his head back in the direction of his crotch. Leorio laughed softly, but obliged, sliding down and unbuttoning Kurapika's trousers. He had to pull back to tug them off, and Kurapika had to relinquish his grip on his hair, but he was soon completely naked and Leorio was back between his legs, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thighs.

“I- ah- didn't know you were such a tease,” he complained, as Leorio's tongue traced tantalising patterns on the skin of his thigh.

Leorio smirked up at him, then resumed his slow movement upwards. Kurapika whined, twisting his fingers in Leorio's hair until he finally obliged, tantalisingly running his tongue up the underside of his dick. Kurapika moaned, his fingers clenching, and Leorio let out a small gasp of pain.

“Sorry,” muttered Kurapika, loosening his grip slightly.

Leorio resumed licking, Kurapika's fingers gently massaging his scalp, tugging gently at his hair. He let out a small gasp as Leorio flicked his tongue over the tip, then moaned as his mouth slid over the top and he slowly moved downwards. Kurapika tried to stop himself arching his back and pulling Leorio's head closer, and mostly succeeded. He gasped out another apology as Leorio gagged briefly before resuming, then let out a low moan as he came suddenly.

“I'm sorry,” he said, panting softly, as Leorio withdrew and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“At least I know you were enjoying yourself,” he chuckled, moving to lie down next to him.

“Mmm,” said Kurapika, sleepily rolling over to nuzzle his neck, “Thank you.”

“Told you you'd like it.”

“Does going out usually involve this?” he asked, pressing a soft kiss to Leorio's neck.

“Mmm. If you're lucky.”

Kurapika smiled slightly, already drifting off to sleep. He was too tired to argue, but he felt like loud music and alcohol weren't necessary for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay just a couple of notes to end with (goodbye, capitals, now i don't have to pretend i like to use grammar any more):  
> 1) i love love love trans!kurapika & was considering making him trans for this, but decided against it because it'd end up being too lazy. i don't know why i'm brining this up i just thought it was worth mentioning  
> 2) yes, it's a little selfish of kurapika not to reciprocate but, hey, that was his first time. leorio doesn't mind. also i'm too lazy to write more sex, it's very draining. there's just no non-awkward way to say penis and i'm sorry.   
> 3) my computer crashed just as i clicked preview i'm screaming (god bless ao3 for not losing all my rambling comments here)


End file.
